True Love for Padfoot
by TrUeGrYfFnDoR7
Summary: In the process of being rewritten!


**True Love For Padfoot**

She frowned and craned her head to look at the house numbers again, eleven and thirteen. "Hmm" she said to herself. Still puzzled, she began to rack her brain; she knew she was forgetting something.

"Duh!" it had hit her

She pulled a strip of crinkled paper from her pant's pocket and looked at it. "**12 Grimmauld Place.**" Smirking at her stupidity she looked up in time to see a house appearing to come have come out of nowhere and watched as it nudged houses eleven and thirteen out of the way. This woman took a deep breath, preparing herself for what would be coming. Either out of habit or nerves she took out a tiny mirror and stole a last glance before there was no turning back. She groaned "Ugh I look terrible, I don't know why i came"

In truth, her usually shining greyish-blue eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep. Her thick, long, strawberry blonde hair didn't have its usual shine to it and her clothes were in disarray. Not that she usually dresses that great. She was never one of those prissy witches that was so concerned about their hair and make-up. Nah, pranks were more of her specialty. This mysterious person was Sacha Doran.

She began to reflect on the past few days. Two days ago if you told her she would be on the doorstep of her ex-boyfriend(she actually didn't know if they were over, seeing as the last time she got a glimpse of him he was being carted off to Azkaban) she would have called you mad. Sacha had been in Northern Ireland for a few weeks visiting what little family she had left. For the past ten or so years she had just been traveling the world because there was nothing holding her back. Then she got an urgent letter from her old friend and headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He explained in depth that Lord Voldemort had returned to power that week and he needed anyone from the old Order to respond back.

So obviously she set out that night to return to London. However, upon arrival at her old apartment she realized that the last payment she made was in October of 1981. She had a very good feeling that it still wasn't hers. Desperate, she headed to Hogwarts to check in with Dumbledore early.

They had a very delightful lunch, catching up on the times. She listened very intently when he began to explain what had happend; beginning at the end, of Voldemort that is. She was very familiar with this. Two of her best friends had been ruthlessly murderded by Voldemort and little Harry was orphaned. She was still angry that he was forced to live with those good for nothing muggles...He then continued to say that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed the Order and the Potters by joining Voldemort. Then framed Sirius for killing those twelve muggles(Sacha choked upon hearing his name). Of course he was taken to Azkaban but had miraculously escaped. He was even living at his old house, 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sacha was in a stupor, total shock from hearing this. Of course she never fancied that Pettigrew. Even when she hung around with him she thought of him a prat. This really confirmed it except she could think of a few new, creative words to call him. But then it clicked; Sirius was alive and the best part was that she knew where his house was.

"Please, may I go and see Sirius -er- to just catch up on old times and uh stuff" Sacha added quickly not to draw attention to her eagerness to see him again.

She was sure she saw his eyes twinkle for a split second when she said this. "But of course. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see a familiar face!" He quickly scribbled the address down on a bit of parchment. "Oh, I know where-" she began but was cut off. "Just make sure to destroy this before you precede inside"

With a sudden burst of excitement she said her goodbyes and flew down the stairs and through the corriders. Sprinting down the corriders she saw McGonagall peer out of her office to see what the noise was. "Hey professor, whats happening?" ,but was gone in a flash before Mcgonagall could register who it was, let alone respond back. "Doran..?" she thought aloud. She didn't see anyone else except some greasy-haired man emerging from the dungeons that she almost collided with.Luckily, she ducked just in time. Hm, boy did he look familiar but, she couldn't stop to ask. She flew out the gates into Hogsmeade and with that apparated to Grimmauld place

Now this is where we left Sacha. She put her mirror away, set fire to the bit of parchment and walked up the path to the splintering door. With a reassuring nod she knocked three times. And waited. And waited. And waited. Patience not being a strong point of hers she tried the door. Strangely enough it was open and she cautiously crept in clutching her Nimbus 2000 and small suit case. Setting these down against a wall she continued along.

"Er Sirius? Are you-um-here?" Sacha didn't know what to do.

She didn't want to be intruding but it wasn't like he was out having a right old time seeing as every Auror in Great Britian was searching for him. There was a soft creaking behind her and out of instinct she whipped out her wand and shouted at the same moment as the other "EXPELLIARMUS!" She was thrown against the wall directly behind her; the same fate happend to the other. A portrait fell somewhere to her left.

There was some rustling and then a strong voice said" Who the bloody hell's there!" Wincing from a pain shooting up her back, she jerked suddenly back to reality. "Sirius?" asked Sacha timidly.

There was silence for a few minutes. She took this time to massage her neck; there was definetly a bruise there. Then a dark figure came striding over and stood above her, holding out a hand. She grabbed a hold of it and noticed just how badly her hand was shaking. With what little light there was she looked into the man's face.

There was a look of dawning comprehension on his face and with a smile he began to open his mouth to say something but stopped. For the fiesty blonde had lunged at him, knocking him backwards off his feet, with a crash to the floor in what was a long awaited kiss.

* * *

**A/n: Well this is my first fanfic.I know, not that great. This was pretty much just back story. It'll get better...I hope ;)**


End file.
